


These Bright Blue City Lights

by dancing_in_the_void



Series: King and Lionheart [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic, Point of view - Child, Pre-Canon, i.e. lothar and crew are tiny tots, kids don't really understand death, weird lore references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_void/pseuds/dancing_in_the_void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin Lothar is two years old and Stormwind is fascinating, but he kind of just wants to go home. </p>
<p>This is the first of a series that was originally going to be all in one 5+1, but is now going to be different parts, but may be posted as one fic if I ever finish all the sections.</p>
<p>I am completely on board the Liontrust train but I haven't written fic in years and only am able to write family/friendship stuff. So Llane & Lothar brotp. I have a weakness for stories of heroes as kids I really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Bright Blue City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaguely inspired by a BBC Merlin fic that I read ages ago (like years ago) that I cannot for the the life of me find again. Lothar’s loyalty to Llane reminded me of the way that Leon is sort of always on the sidelines protecting Arthur, and the fic that I can no longer find had a scene that completely inspired idea of them growing up together.

Anduin is two years old and fascinated by the golden lions that are taller than him. He wants to go over and look at them, but four year old Taria keeps pulling him back by his hand. Anduin doesn't know why it is so important for him to wear the itchy nice clothes and be very still and quiet and “stay with your sister Anduin” while Mama goes to talk to the Very Important Man who wears a gold lion on his chest too and a crown. He doesn't get why Mama and Taria are so sad and why they have to leave Stormgarde Keep because Papa is coming back from the Ogres. Stormwind is big and fascinating and slightly overwhelming but he's not going to tell Papa that because Papa’ll tease him and tell him that he has no reason to fear—they’re just people. Anduin wants to go back to Stormgarde and the Highlands and he can see Stormwind another time because Papa is going to get back and they're not going to be there. 

But instead Mama finishes talking to the Very Important Man and takes his and Taria’s hands and they go with the Very Important blue dress lady to another room. The carpet in this room looks very soft and squishy and this makes Anduin want to roll around on it and see if it is, but the look on Mama’s face says that this would be a bad idea so he settles for digging the tips of his shoes in it to test its squishiness. Mama and the blue dress Lady are talking and Taria is standing quietly because “she has the patience of a saint, thank the Light” as Mama always says, but the carpet only interesting for so long for rambunctious two-year-olds so Anduin ignores the way Taria gestures at him to stay put and instead goes over to look at whatever Mama and the blue dress Lady are looking at and talking about. 

Whatever they’re looking at is in the big box that’s too tall for Anduin to see, and after what feels like a Very Long Time he gets impatient enough to ignore what Mama said about manners and not speaking unless he's spoken to.

“What’s that?”

Mama’s expression seems worried at the interruption for a moment before the blue Lady smiles. 

“His name is Llane,” she says as Mama lifts him up to see inside the crib and Taria comes up next to him and stands on her tiptoes to try to see. Inside is a boy with dark hair smaller than him who seems to just be waking up. 

“One day he will be your king, Anduin,” Mama says softly. Anduin remembers what Papa says about kings. That they're important, and that good ones are loyal and kind and strong. That they're why people like Papa go out to the Ogres, so that they and their people are safe. So Anduin reaches into the crib and Llane grabs his hand with a gummy smile and Anduin smiles too and leans further out of Mama’s arms to whisper.

“I’m going to protect you.”


End file.
